The Delinquent Couple
by Ducki3s Day
Summary: Tenten stops Shino from getting bullied one morning but what happens when a certain scary looking silver-haired guy appears in her homeroom class? Will Tenten be ready? HidanXTenten. Fluffy.


**Author: Back with another short story in between breaks of Sakura's Friends. However, this is a HidanXTenten fluff story. Enjoy!**

******-Tenten-**

"Looks like the little shit got into business he shouldn't attend himself into!" Shino cowered in a corner, fear behind his sunglasses as the group of gang members moved towards him.

"What should we do Kenchi?" One of the members grinned viciously from ear to ear.

"Like you need to ask such a question." The four members all laughed before the bravest one of the group grabbed Shino by the collar roughly then all of them started pulling at his clothes.

_Dammit, I'm in big trouble! What do I do? _Shino thought before he saw his life flash before his eyes as a fist was coming his way.

He cringed and waited for the impact but it never came. Shino opened one eye behind his sunglasses and wanted to smile but his reputation of being a emotionless quiet student would be destroyed. He stared at the female figure who clutched on the fist with ease and kept it from smashing the saved boy. Her dark brown waves flowed with the wind with grace as she glared at the member who dared to hit her friend.

"What the hell!?" He said and tried to pull his fist back but her grip had tighten on it.

"Bitch let go!"

Suddenly, the girl's eyes glowed with a menacing dark aura appearing around her as her eyes met with the now scared gang member. Her hand gripped tighter than ever on the guy's fist, his hand going from red to snow white as he winced in pain.

"What did you call me!?" She had shrieked and her face lifted up to reveal her identity.

_TENTEN! _Shino shouted happily in his head as his eyes glowed behind his glasses.

Meet Tenten Kunai, the toughest and most scary girl in Konoha High. People from school don't come near her and have always avoided her everywhere they go. Tenten doesn't mind it because she knows who her real friends are that stick with her. Around here, Tenten is known as either 'The She Leader' or 'Sama of the weak'. Her only purpose for fighting is to protect the ones she loves and give their enemies a lesson for beating down on the weak like this for example:

In one spin, Tenten had the guy's arm behind his back and was twisting it without any mercy as her lips lowered down to his ears. She could hear him weeping because of the unbearable pain he was in and she wasn't surprised. This technique usually made people squeal.

"Now,either you can apologize to me and my friend OR you can get your arm pulled out of it's socket," Tenten sneered dangerously into his ear drum while a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_How could this girl be so damn strong!? _He thought as her strength pressed his body harshly. He was in a desperate situation and was trying to get out but this girl was stronger than him. A girl!

"How are you so strong?!"

Tenten pursed her lips and thought for a moment before replying casually," My mom was a legendary street fighter and my dad was the top student in his martial arts classes. Do the math! Now, what is your decision!?"

There was an intense silence as she waited for his answer but she could feel that this guy would be stubborn. Tenten stared from the corners of her eyes the three other members ready to pounce on her.

"Nn-nah...no!"

In one pull, the pop sound of the guy's arm coming out of his socket and his screaming vocals pierced the sky before Tenten kicked him into the ground and was blocking hits from his three minions. Meanwhile, Shino watched with great amazement as Tenten kicked one of the guys into twenty feet away from her then punched the next guy into oblivion. He wished that he was as strong as Tenten-sama so he wouldn't need her protection and to take care of him. Shino frowned a little before Tenten was done fighting.

She grinned while wiping the blood from her nostril and turned to Shino. Tenten was okay taking the hits to the nose and the kick to her stomach because as long as Shino was okay, she was fine also. She walked over to Shino and crouched down to his level before sitting next to him. She let out a sigh and she and Shino observed her work.

"Tenten-sama is so strong."Shino mumbled and cringed a little at the blood that was oozing from one of the guys head.

"Maybe, I just become strong when I'm angry..." Tenten shrugged but became concerned when she saw Shino clench his fist. "What's wrong Shino-kun?"

"I'm not strong enough to protect myself and it's worse because I'm a guy." Shino lowered his head in shame and sighed. He was never the strong one in his family, he was the only one that was quiet and took a liking into the smallest things in life like bugs. He couldn't help it because they reminded him of himself;Small,delicate and never bothering people.

Tenten laid a soft hand upon his head and patted it in comfort." Shino, you're strong in your own way. Yes, I'll admit that you're not the strongest boy in the school but you're like a caterpillar! You're waiting and eating your way through high school until you sprout your wings! So don't worry if your not able to defeat people with your fist because as long as your trying to protect someone, you will be strong in their eyes!"

And it was true! Despite Tenten never losing a fight since she first had one, she never worried about losing or winning. Nope, it was about defending someone or something that was important to you and making sure that they will be okay. Tenten fought her best to make sure that people were alright and weren't hurt even if it meant involving herself in danger. People at this school were important to her even the ones that hated her with every fiber in their body.

However, high school wasn't so easy. Tenten was okay with her grades, her home life and her friends but she had a deep secret. A secret that her friends couldn't even figure out even if they tried.

"Besides, being a strong girl doesn't come with a boyfriend."She pouted sadly as her eyebrows wrinkled together.

Tenten Kunai wanted a boyfriend and it would be so easy counting her short but wavy and full hair along with her large hazel eyes. She had womanly curves for a girl in her first year and had a lovable personality. The only problem was that she was scary and dangerous when she was angry which led to fighting then beating people's face into the ground. She couldn't help it,though! She didn't know how to control her temper whenever she was pissed off at someone or something.

Tenten was a very nice girl but she didn't know her own strength.

"I guess that's a bad thing?" Shino didn't know how to reply to that but Tenten grabbed his collar like the guy did but with a desperate expression.

"YES! It is! I've never had a boyfriend in my life and it doesn't help that the rumors are saying I'm the strongest girl in school." Tenten explained and was now the one hanging her head in agony." I wish I could stop it but everyday there is a fight and I can't help but be in it! I was born to fight! If only a guy-"

"Tenten, whose that?" Shino was now pointing towards the direction in front of them with wondering eyes. Tenten lifted up her head and searched to see who he was talking about. Her eyes had clashed with purple orbs that stared at her for the longest time.

_Who IS that?_ Tenten thought and stood up to approach them. She walked towards that person and noticed that they were frozen in their spot and seemed to be shaking. As she got closer she seen that they was taller than her and the tallest she had ever seen. Closer and closer she started notice more qualities.

_It's a guy! _Tenten thought and now she was in front of the figure that was becoming red in the face every second of their life. _And he's blushing!_

"Hi..."

Tenten really didn't know how to present herself towards this guy. He seemed to be a student because of his jacket but he looked a bit older than any of the other kids in the school. She noticed a black tattoo on his neck and wondered for a second about what it said. She lowered down and examined his body and came to the conclusion that he worked out because of his well adjusted muscles. _Wow he is BUFF! _She thought but seen a long jagged scar running from his middle finger up into his jacket.

She looked away and went back to staring at his face and gave him a welcoming smile. "I'm Tenten Kunai! Do you go here?" She greeted him and reached out to shake his hand until he stepped back.

She was shocked and felt rejected when he covered his blushing face that held astonishment and she stepped towards his figure to reassure him but he turned away and dashed madly out of the area. Tenten read his lips before he left and it said _Fucking Shit._

-Hidan-

"He ran away!? Wow Tennie, you scare every man off don't you?" Ino commented and earned a pounding fist from her best friend Sakura.

"Ino, are you insensitive?! Maybe he has a reason for leaving," Sakura turned to Tenten and patted her shoulder softly,"Maybe he was in a hurry or something."

Tenten sighed and rested her head upon her knuckles." If only that was true instead of him just standing there. I even introduced myself but he still ran away!"

"Maybe you're just really unattractive to look at."

Sakura and Temari pounced on Sai because of his cruel words. How could he be so mean!?

"Ino, control your man-bitch!" Temari growled at her who only shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't help it if he acts like that," Ino put her arms around Sai's neck in a loving matter and kissed him on the lips affectionately," I love a man who speaks his mind."

While Sakura and Temari glared at the blond and female student, Tenten just sulked more in her seat and rested her head on the desk. Was she really unattractive? Yes, she wasn't the prettiest girl in school but did her look really make men run away from her? Tenten pouted as her posture became more rigid with a depressing aura. What if she does scare off every guy? She couldn't stop expressing herself with her actions and it sadden her more to realize that the male population in the school would rather run away just by giving one look at her.

Sakura glanced at Tenten to see if she was okay but twitched in a shocking manner to find Tenten banging her head against her desk brutally. Blood was starting to sprout from her forehead and Sakura had to pull Tenten's hair from making her go on.

"Tenten! What is wrong with you?"

"EVERYTHING!" Tenten replied quickly and revealed to Sakura an ugly tear-stricken face along with her snot trailing down her lip. _Ew, Tenten does NOT look cute when she sulks..._ Sakura thought as she backed away from Tenten a little.

"I'm single, I'm scary, I can't control my temper nor my strength, and no one loves me! Not even the guy that ran away from me!" Tenten cried between words before going into a sob fest.

Sakura's eyes felt pity for Tenten while she could hear Sai just chuckling his ass off._ If no one was going to tell Tenten, then I will! _Sakura thought before grabbing Tenten's shoulders with force to make her face her then gave her a tissue.

"Tenten, you are a awesome ass girl," Sakura started and was glad to see Tenten stop crying," You are a strong, cute, lovable, and caring person! You're like a sister to me and if guys can't see that you're freaking amazing well they can suck a dick!"

"Sakura, I think that's what you do-"Sai couldn't even finish his sentence before being thrown across the classroom by a irritated Sakura Haruno.

Tenten had stars in her eyes and was thankful Sakura's moving and kind words as she cleaned her face. Her pink-haired friend was right! If a guy couldn't be with her or handle the way she was, then he can go fuck himself! Tenten's lips pulled into a smile as she watched her friends laugh and argue, especially the way that Neji was holding back Sakura while Sai was being held tenderly by Ino. Naruto was grinning as Sasuke smirked with amusement and holding his hand meanwhile Hinata and Kiba were cringing at the curse words that were flying out of Sakura's mouth. Temari shook her head in Shikamaru's shoulder who only muttered 'Troublesome' every few seconds.

These were her friends. Yeah, they had partners but it didn't matter because she knew that they would have her back. She didn't need a guy to feel complete or show her that she's special. Hell no! She had her friends and that's a-

Out of nowhere, the classroom door had burst open with a piercing slam making the room go silent. Tenten and her friends turned towards the door to see-

_Oh my gosh! It's the guy from earlier! _Tenten thought as she watched the silver-haired male make his way across the room. His stride seemed flawless, along with his face that was stoic but his purple eyes seemed to be shaking from emotions. Whispers flew across the room as he moved closer to Tenten, her body going stiff from nerves and started into his orbs.

_Who is that?_

_That's Hidan Takahashi! _

_The gang leader! Oh my, what's he doing in here!?_

_He's going towards Tenten!_

_She must of gotten into a fight with him_

_I knew that girl would get in trouble!_

_She's just as scary as him!_

And in appearance, he did seem like a scary person. Meet Hidan Takahashi, the strongest and scariest male in the whole school who was in his fourth year. Furthermore, he is the leader of one of toughest most dangerous gangs in the country. Hidan's eyes are always unreadable and the rumors around the school have said that he goes into blood lust whenever he sees blood. No one knows what he's like but students around the school assume that he fights to protect himself and that he has a dark personality.

"Tenten, why is 'The Tainted Silver-Sama' coming towards you?..." Neji asked dully but Tenten ignored him and stood up in Hidan's presence.

_What does he want? Is he mad or bothered by what happened this morning? _Anxiety was running through Tenten's veins until Hidan had bent down, his head the same height as her chest while holding out a tattered black box towards her.

"Please go out with me Kunai-san!" His deep voice came out in a hoarse please. It may have cracked a little if Tenten analyzed it more.

_NO! What is going on!? _This thought ran through Tenten's friends heads as they watched the scene in front of them. There was no possible way that Hidan was asking out Tenten! And if he was then there was no way they were going to let their precious and innocent Tenten date him!

"Fuck no she won't go out with you!" Temari popped up behind a dazed Tenten while glaring at the gang leader. Ino came up three seconds later and gave a judging eye towards him.

"I agree, there is no way she would go out with someone dangerous like you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Then Sakura said something about Hidan being unfit for Tenten and Neji saying that he'll kill him if he touched his best friend. One by one except Hinata and Kiba, Tenten's friends started to curse Hidan and throw threats about him ever being near her while Tenten herself was silent. The class was starting laugh at them and started whispering negative comments to add tension.

Naruto shook his fist at Hidan while his other hand was in Sasuke's and shouted,"Hidan, get out of here before I-"

"I'll go out with you!"

Everything was completely silent like how Hidan came in. Tenten wore a bright smile and looked into his startled but glowing eyes with excitement and sincerity. She watched him closely while her friends kept bickering at him and was surprised by his quietness. She could see the fire in his eyes and how his body tensed from their insults but he held determination in those orbs. When they looked at her, his face was in a daze like hers and his cheeks started to heat with red coloring.

_If he's so tough or dangerous, then why wasn't he sticking up for himself? _Tenten had thought when staring at Hidan but seen a spark of compassion in his eyes before it died out.

_Maybe...it's because of me?_

"TENTEN! What the hell?" Sakura screamed along with the others who were outrage at their friend. "You can't go out with him Hidan Takahashi! Don't you know who he i-"

"Come on Takahashi-sempai! Let's take a walk!" Tenten grabbed at Hidan's large hand, their fingers intertwining along with the warmth that radiated off of them and led him out of the room.

"TENTEN! NO!" Her friends screamed but it was too late.

-Love?-

Hidan couldn't control the fireworks exploding inside of him as he walked hand in hand with Tenten. He inspected her form, Tenten's smile seemed to shine every second and Hidan let a positive smile appear on his features.

_Kunai-hime is so pretty! _Hidan thought to himself and yearn to twirl her brown locks around his finger and pull her into a tight bear-hug, feeling her body up against him and the touch of her hands over him. The image made Hidan tingle with excitement as his face became blazing red again.

Hidan liked Tenten for a very long time since he first seen her. Her fist had attacked her opponent excellently and she was so flawless with her kicks that sent enemies into another dimension. He liked the way she cursed at them and giving them a rant about how stupid or ridiculous they were along with her becoming bat-shit-crazy when they called her a bitch. He loved her spirit and her personality.

"Kunai-san..." He spoke up making Tenten turn her attention on him. _Dammit! She's giving me those eyes again! _Hidan felt weak as soon as those bright hazel eyes of hers met his and her smile made him light in the head. _  
_

"Takahashi-sempai, are you okay? You don't seem so well." Tenten placed her hand upon Hidan's forehead to check his temperature. His face was burning red so badly that he could burn down a house just by looking at it! She was so concerned for Hidan's health and wanted to take him to the nurse until his large hand had grabbed her small waist and pushed her towards his body. He lowered down so his forehead would come in contact with hers and he breathed in her scent.

Tenten didn't want to pull back no matter how loud her mind was screaming 'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' When he leaned into her hand and gave her a devoting look in his purple eyes, her heart beats escalated quickly. _Why does my chest feel so...tight? _She thought while it was becoming hard for her to breathe. She could feel her cheeks getting red before he spoke.

"I'm glad Kunai-san agreed to go out with me," He said softly causing Tenten's eyebrows to rise," I thought that you would immediately say fucking no and I prepared myself to be ready for that."

"Your friends were kind of an obstacle and the things they were saying supported my thought that...you would never agree. I was a bit bothered and honestly, I wanted to punch that black-haired first-year who kept commenting about my looks with his blond girlfriend."

Tenten let out a giggle and understood what he meant. Sai was(and is) a pain in her ass and everyone else that takes his criticism. She was surprised she controlled her anger and only handed his ass to him five times this year. It would be more because he insulted her boyfriend. _Whoa, **my **boyfriend?_ Tenten blushed more at the thought of having a boyfriend until Hidan spoke again.

"However, I would understand why you wouldn't want to go out with me because of how I am and my fucking reputation that's always on my ass. What that kid said about being too dangerous or too unstable or scary for you, I was thinking that he was right."

Hidan wasn't a model and Tenten knew that for sure. His school uniform jacket showed off his large broad shoulders, thick pale neck with a big (_attractive_) adam's apple jumping to break from his skin and his (_amazing_) tall body hovering over her added to those assumptions of him being a very tough and scary person. Unfortunately, Tenten never seen him around school until this morning. All she had seen was the soft expression on his face towards her and the intense emotions that flashed in his eyes. Right now, all she had seen was his blushing face and knew that his body was VERY warm.

"Kunai-san is the opposite of me," Hidan muttered under his breathe as his lashes loomed over his cloudy orbs," Kunai-san is very pretty and so fucking kind. Kunai-san has such tender and wide eyes and seems so damn awesome when fighting. Kunai-san has people that care about her. I could see why you wouldn't go out with me."

The sound of the box in her hand dropping clashed with the ground and a hitched breath was heard. Tenten had cupped Hidan's face with her hands, her hands were so warm against his skin it caused him to blush the color of a tomato.

"Takahashi- sempai is so cute when he blushes!" She exclaimed and nuzzled her nose against his before settling down and start to speak.

"We have something in common though."

Hidan was surprised at the softness of her voice until he could feel her breath upon his face.

"We're both delinquents!" Her lips smashed onto his cheek and the desire to give her a hug was granted giving him the choice to smother his face in her hair.

"I agreed because I saw the warmth you had for me when we were in the classroom. My mind had blocked out my friends and I felt very special when you kept under-control in my presence. I've very happy to be going out with Takahashi-sempai!" Tenten wrapped her arms around Hidan's neck and was soon picked up with ease by him. She could feel her heart flutter inside of her while they spun around in a circle.

He stopped then caressed her neck as he gazed into her eyes and wanted to jump around and scream out his big success. If only he had asked her out when he first seen her.

-Past-

"Do you want to fucking die?"

Hidan's monotone but deadly voice created a cautious and very dark aura in the classroom while he held the guy by his throat with no struggle. His eyes were unreadable and seemed like no trace of emotion had ever entered into them. His lips were in a firm and hard line while he glared at his victim.

"I said...do you want fucking die?" Hidan repeated and was practically squeezing the guy's wind pipes. Hidan had enough of this bullshit. If one more guy talked shit about him while he was one feet near them, he would rip their tongue out with his own bare hands. He was pissed off at this shitty dump of a school and wanted to kill every single person that ticked him off.

"N-no! Please don't kill me!" His victim whimpered and squirmed under his figure causing Hidan to form an awful and beastly grin. He dug his nails deeper into his victim's skin, his blood creeping out and onto Hidan's fingers that made him cock his eyebrow.

Hidan was actually thinking about killing his worthless ass. He didn't like this school, he hated the people and the lunch along with everything that he had to learn now seemed useless and boring. It was fucking BORING here and the thought of something thrilling and deadly as this made Hidan's grin twitch.

"Oi! I never said I didn't want to see it! I just thought you might hurt me!" A girl's voice interrupted his dark thoughts and brought him to look behind his victim's back.

His eyes widen at the sight of a girl with her brown luxurious hair in two buns while laughing and being giddy with her friends. Hidan watched more further as she and a pink-hair girl got into some kind of position and were now smirking with each other.

What he just saw could not describe the tightness of his chest and his jeans.

He stared in awe as he watched the brown-haired girl defend herself by blocking all punches and kicks from the other girl. There were fist flying everywhere but the girls seemed to keep up with each other until pinky had kicked the other girl into the other side of the area. Suddenly, Hidan felt heat rise in his cheeks and a feeling of loath settle in. _Gah! Why are my cheeks so hot!? _Hidan thought and unintentionally dropped his victim who ran away while the followers watched their leader argue with himself.

Hidan ignored the comments from his members and continued to watch the fight. He didn't want the brown-haired girl to give up even if she was on the ground visibly breathing heavily. No, he felt that she could do it!

"HEY! DON'T GIVE UP!" The words just flew out of Hidan's mouth but he continued to shout from the open window and scream towards the girl.

"Don't be a weak little bitch and keep fighting!" He screamed louder but stopped when he seen a different change in the girl. And not a good one.

"What did he just call me!?" She shrieked then Hidan had witnessed a good ass whooping from the brown-haired girl that he would remember forever.

"Oi! My fellow members!" Hidan turned to his gang who lined up to show Hidan's authority.

"Yes Hidan-sama?" They all said in a union.

"Who the hell is that girl?" Hidan had turned back and gazed at the brown-haired girl who was now nursing a beaten and bruised pink-haired female. Hidan blushed from the way her sunny smile tried to cheer up her injured friend.

"Hm? That's Tenten Kunai or "The She Leader' or 'Sama of the Weak'! Why leader?" Asked one of the members but Hidan smiled lovingly towards the 'Tenten' girl despite her not noticing him.

"No reason..."

-The End!-

**Author:** **Took me a few days to finish but I like the third part of the story. So cute! Plus, they go so well with each other sense he's a Aries and She's a Pisces! Adorable! :P Please fav and review!**


End file.
